Cha-Cha
by Mato-san
Summary: [For KageHina Week - Day 3] Kageyama, Hinata, permen Cha-Cha dan hubungan mereka. "Hubungan kita adalah partner." Dan perjanjian konyol pun tercipta. Light Kageyama/Hinata. Mind to RnR? :9


A.N : For KageHina Week - Day 3 Prompt ; **Promises** or Spark. Light Kageyama/Hinata. Kageyama-centric. I own this fic with no profit, I'm just Cha-Cha freak, so this is it. (Well, idk there's Cha-Cha in Japan or no, but once again I'm Cha-Cha freak hehe. Tidak ada maksud promosi, cara memakan Cha-Cha yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah cara memakan Cha-Cha yang saya sering demonstrasikan dengan teman-teman saya. So, hati-hati 'ketelek' di tenggorokan. Tidak dianjurkan untuk yang tidak ahli /whut)

.

.

**Cha**-**Cha**_  
_

.

.

_Haikyuu_! © _Furudate_ _Haruichi_

_Cha_-_Cha_ © _Delfi_ _Company_

.

.

Udara sejuk menerpa kulit Kageyama, membuat pemuda bersurai onyx itu merapatkan _gakuran_ hitamnya dan menguap bosan. Tulang-tulangnya melemas karena lelah. Bukan, bukan karena latihan voli yang biasa ia jalani. Ia lelah karena kasus lain.

(Toh ia tidak pernah merasa lelah saat bermain voli—sekalipun raganya harus remuk karena telah mencapai batasnya.)

...Bersantai di padang rumput dekat gymnasium memang sarana melepas penat paling ampuh baginya.

"Oy, Kageyama!"

Tanpa menoleh pun Kageyama tahu siapa pemilik suara nyaring tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasa yakin bahwa jutaan helai oranye akan menganggu pemandangannya sebentar lagi. Tanpa sadar sang _Volley_ _Expert_ kembali menguap.

"Oy!"

Jitakan ringan diterimanya, membuat Kageyama terpaksa membuka matanya kembali dengan kesal. Ingin rasanya menjitak balik sang pelaku dengan kekuatan ekstra, tapi perlu dicatat—Kageyama Tobio sedang lelah. Tentu lelah dalam konteks fisik, bukan lelah jiwa atau lelah hati maupun (ini yang paling absurd); lelah menunggu.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" matanya menyorot garang pada pemuda yang menatapnya polos di sampingnya. "Aku sedang tidur!"

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris!" Hinata Shouyou melonjak-lonjak kecil di atas rerumputan. Kemejanya tampak berantakan dengan tudung _hoodie_ yang mencuat keluar dari balik kerah kemejanya. He, sejak kapan seragam Karasuno yang merupakan _gakuran_ hitam legam berubah menjadi kemeja?!

"Minta Tsukishima atau Yamaguchi saja," menggeliat, Kageyama berniat memejamkan matanya lagi. "Mereka pintar kan?!"

Air muka Hinata berubah menjadi masam. "Malas. Mereka tidak akan banyak membantu. Paling mereka hanya terkikik dan menyebutku 'bodoh'."

Alis Kageyama naik dengan ekspresi kalem, ini langka. "Faktanya memang kau bodoh kan?!"

"Kau tidak berbeda jauh dariku, _ou-sama_!"

Iris sewarna malam Kageyama mendelik penuh horor ke _Middle_ _Blocker_ terpendek milik Karasuno. "Tapi kau terlalu... bodoh."

_Dan_ _naif_.

Hinata mengerjap. "Jadi tugas bahasa Inggris-ku bagaimana?" dia bertanya lagi, menatap Kageyama dengan penuh permohonan yang Kageyama rasa tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun padanya. "Nishinoya-san tidak bisa membantu karena tengah sibuk dengan tugas dramanya. Tanaka-san ada tugas Prakarya yang harus dikerjakannya."

Tidak, tidak ada rasa tertarik untuk membantu Hinata. Kageyama menatap nyalang Hinata dengan ekspresi 'judes'-nya yang biasa. "Kau benar-benar ingin kubantu?" tanya Kageya, menyakinkan bahwa ini murni permintaan Hinata—bukan olok-olok dari Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang selalu membuatnya ingin menghajar mereka berdua dengan bola voli beserta net.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata, terlihat binar cerah di matanya. "Karena kita adalah teman."

He, teman? Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Kageyama. "Kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai teman, eh?!"

Termenung. Hinata melipat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya, membuat ekspresi berpikir yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Mungkin kau tidak mengatakannya. Tetapi kita bermain voli bersama dan berlatih bersama, tidak mungkin kita tidak menjadi teman," iris cokelat-oranye Hinata memandang langit sore yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku kemeja miliknya—membuat Kageyama kembali mengangkat alisnya. "Mau makan permen?"

"Cha-Cha?!" kini Kageyama balik bertanya, memandang sebuah kemasan makanan ringan berupa permen cokelat kacang yang dilapisi lapisan susu warna-warni yang membuatnya terlihat unik dari cokelat lainnya. Hinata mengangguk riang sambil membuka bungkus permen tersebut.

"Enak lho," ujar Hinata, melemparkan satu butir permen tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Mau tak mau Kageyama tersenyum tipis—di dalam hatinya, tentu saja. Jujur, Hinata memiliki ekspresi yang sangat polos bak bocah. "Kau tidak suka permen?"

"Suka," Kageyama mengambil sebutir Cha-Cha warna merah lalu memasukannya ke rongga mulutnya. "Sangat suka."

"Kalau begitu jadilah temanku!" Hinata berseru senang. "Aku juga suka Cha-Cha! Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, berlatih bersama-sama dan bermain voli bersama sambil makan Cha-Cha!"

Kageyama memutar bola matanya. Maniak Cha-Cha tengah menjalankan modus tersembunyi untuk kelangsungan tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Tetapi Kageyama tidak berpikir untuk menolak tawaran Sang Umpan Terkuat.

"Hm," secara sengaja, Kageyama membuat postur berpikir. "Boleh juga. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu."

"E-Eh?!" pekik Hinata seketika, tanpa sengaja malah menginjak buku bahasa Inggrisnya. "Lalu kau jadi apa?"

"Partner."

"Ha?! Partner?!"

"Hubungan kita bisa dibilang sebagai partner. Seperti yang kita lakukan di dunia voli secara bersama-sama," jelas Kageyama, suaranya terdengar licin dan memberi kesan memerintah. Ah, jiwa 'Raja' kembali bangkit. "Kau mengerti?" Sebenarnya Kageyama tidak berharap Kageyama mengerti apa maksudnya karena otak pemuda pendek di hadapannya kan bodoh.

Tanpa diduga, Hinata mengangguk. "Mengerti. Jadi kita ini sekarang partner."

"Nah bagus," mata Kageyama sedikit melebar ketika Hinata mengarahkan sebutir Cha-Cha ke mulutnya. "A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Bodoh?"

"Sebagai tanda perjanjian," jawab Hinata tanpa berkedip. "Kita akan saling melemparkan Cha-Cha ke dalam mulut satu sama lain. Ambilah sebutir Cha-Cha dan lemparlah ke dalam mulutku dalam hitungan ketiga, Kageyama!"

Ini bodoh, tapi rasanya tubuh Kageyama bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengambil sebutir permen cokelat itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Hinata. "Baiklah. Ayo kita hitung bersama-sama."

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

Dan tepat ketika hitungan ketiga seharusnya disuarakan, baik Kageyama maupun Hinata saling melemparkan sebutir Cha-Cha ke mulut satu sama lain.

Cha-cha warna hijau mendarat tepat di lidah Kageyama. Kageyama mengulumnya segera sanbil menatap Hinata yang tengah menikmati Cha-Cha yang tadi dilempar Kageyama tepat ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebenarnya definisi dari hubungan 'partner' itu sendiri sulit Kageyama mengerti. Rasanya tidak ada bedanya. Tetapi ada sesuatu di diri Kageyama yang menolak untuk menyebut Hinata sebagai teman. Meski konteks partner juga masih belum tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Sahabat?! Mungkin lebih.

Untuk sementara, perjanjian konyol dengan Cha-Cha setidaknya memberi sedikit kejelasan mengenai hubungan-tak-terdefinisi antara Kageyama Tobio dengan Hinata Shouyou.

Ya, sementara sih.

Karena baik Kageyama maupun Hinata masih menduga-duga perjanjian seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan kelak di masa yang akan datang.

**END**


End file.
